Terra Pericolosa
by Spartan027
Summary: Definition: Dangerous land, for regions believed likely to put travelers in jeopardy. This is the story of the Men & Woman left to defend Earth as Shepard rally's allies across the stars.
1. Prelude to the End

Disclaimer: Have no rights to Mass Effect or Bioware stuff

**Terra Pericolosa**

**Chapter 1: Prelude to the End**

**November/XX/2186**

**London/Monday/6:24 AM**

Fire, screams both angry and scared that's all I hear around me. That and the shooting with shots going every which way, the lines are scattered there's no real front at this point. If your in a squad of some kind the ground your on is your objective to hold to your dieing breath. Gun ships, transports ships, even a few fighter ships buzzing all over the sky.

The sky…"god" it look like hell falling from the heavens. If it wasn't Reapers or reapers troopers falling it was debris from falling ships from both side falling threw the atmosphere. _"How was the fight going up there?"_ I wonder just a bit? Could it be better then fighting on the ground? "Maybe I should have joined the Navy like my older brothers".

I wonder were they are right now, it's not like I got news of what was happening these past few months out in the galaxy. The only one's he new that got updates were his superiors and they only trickled news that was relevant to everyone, not some trooper trying to find the location of his brother.

There was some noise coming from around the corner, sounded like dragging, heavy breathing 'cough'!

Oh that's good they don't cough (not that I've ever heard one cough) 'COUGH'. It was getting louder, "then again they properly can cough"

I was momentarily distracted by an engine sound coming faster on my left side. There it was, are pickup to get us the hell out of this madness.

A M-35 Mako god must have seen me in my hour of need _"You know because this was the only time he might have every given a shit about you_."

"I got to call everyone to the courtyard we can still get out of here" Just as I was going for the headset the Mako drove off down the road without so mush as a pause in its step.

"Well shit…well FUCK YOU TO" I try to get up from leaning down on the churches steeple when another Mako came around the corner. "oh ok that works to…ALL RIGHT NOVA TEAM ON ME are objective is complete 'Nevada-7' made it to the beam lets get out of here OVER"

…no response "Nova team acknowledge extraction OVER"…nothing. "damn it Nova team acknowledge my command" Now that I thought about it Marcus was in charge of reporting that the convoy was here.

Last thing I heard from the rest was that there was a breach in the left flank, but I couldn't help or even respond at the time I was holding the courtyard _"Not that it helped much you're I'm my own puddle of blood stuck to a wall"._

But they all can't be dead I still hear muffled shooting coming form inside. _"most of your original squad is dead even your Captain_"

Just as I'm about to get up to signal down the Mako I see smoke coming from its rear as well as a M-44 Hammerhead driving in reverse. As the Mako drives by the church I can see just above the low brick wall of the courtyard that the back of the Mako was blasted apart with most of the top canopy busted open while dragging its two rear tires. There also appeared to some dead if not mangled marines inside with the driver either not knowing or just not giving a damn that his passengers were dead. Meanwhile the Hammerhead just kept firing away at what appeared to be a Harvester… "Ah shit"

I duck just in time as the Harvester swooped down low and lifted up the .44 from the ground bring it further down the street. For a moment I'm relieved that the flying beast left but I just got ahead of myself as the thing banked right and flew for what I assumed was another pass to finish me or what ever it had seen. But instead it seemed the operators of the 44 weren't going down with out a fight as the hole time they were held my the Harvester they were firing point blank at is chest. In response to this the Harvester threw the 44 with great strength into a complex but not with out one last homing missile finding its mark inside the beast which in turn set off a chain reaction blowing the thing in a large explosion blinding me.

For the brief moments that I couldn't see or hear that dragging noise was getting on top of to me. I prep myself for what ever it was when a warm wet hand grabs hold of me.

"Stark it's me Ruri" _"oh thank god it's her"_ He was worried because he had just brought up his Phalanx to bear on what he thought might have been a reaper of some kind.

In response I try to bring her closer but she pushes me aside. "Don't it would hurt too much" she said with a hint of regret in her voice.

I take a moment to inspect her to see the extent of what she meant. "That looks bad, have you taken a med-gel?" _"That's not going to fix that"_ In her Nemesis armor she looked like she had been the target at a firing range. Her right arm sleeve was burn away, the chest piece above her breast was chipped and broken, the sniper hood that was part of her armor mush have been thrown aside. But the worst was the small steal pipe sticking out of her left shoulder.

She looked at me sickly "it not as bad as it seems…except if you move it. What's really hurting me is my arm itself is broken from the fall"

"what fall you were in the bell tower with Mar…i? Where's Mari?" she said nothing. "Ruri answer me where's Mari? I was just talking to you 15 minutes ago. You two were covering Shepard to the beam. What happened?" I must have ask the same question a thousand time before she broke down.

"SHE'S DEAD DAMN IT SHE'S DEAD!" Ruri cried.

"…what?" I could hardly say that one word to many things were going through my mind.

"she pushed me out of the tower when the Banshees reached us. I don't think she meant to impale me on this but by time I looked up the bell room blew up" she gave me a look to say that I should believe her and that she was sorry at the same time.

While I wanted to morn the death of my friend of 24 years more or ask question about everyone else in the church I had to ask the most important question of all.

"Did Shepard make it to the beam Ruri?" I was giving my all to put on a good face despite the tired, nerve broken me that was just under the skin.

She looked at me with a sad worried look on her. "I don't know at first we were shooting anything that was trying to get in the way of Shepard but then this Reaper capital ship landed right next to the beam, the last time I looked a plasma stream struck the Commander"

At that moment I not sure if I had snapped or simply accept that this might be the end of it all. I reached over and pulled Ruri next to me. She in turn understanding just leans with me brushing that absurd dark violet heir color on my face. I was worried for her, she was breathing slowly with what I can see was a lot of strain on her despite the cybernetic implants in her heart. Then there was me with what I'm positive is a broken ribcage and fractured kneecap. Worst was that my suits power system was dead so I was not getting any stabilizing med-gel. "_were not getting out of this one"_I come to a conclusion in my head just after that thought.

"Care to join me in ending it all? I think I still have a clip in my gun." I was giving her a very serious look at this, but just to make a point. "We don't have the strength to fight off anything that might come are way in the next few minutes let alone hours"

"…are you sure?" with almost disappointed look on face she asked.

"Yes"

"Fine but I think we should use my gun" pointing at the bent barrel on my gun then handing me her M-358 Talon.

"good point…so were do I do it the head?" (believe me its an important question)

"No, no to messy for me this thing is a small shotgun, in the heart for me." _"Was she being picky about how to go out?"_

"…before we do this will you do one more thing with me?" I ask with almost pleading eyes.

"Anything"

"When the sun is just over the horizon, it will happen any moment just one last time" the sadness of what to come hitting me more as I talk about the inevitable.

"Sure I don't see why not" Ruri said with that beautiful face.

Such a beautiful smile, almost motherly in a way. At this I reach for what's left of my Kestrel helmet and throw it aside _"damn thing cost me half a months pay…plus tax!"_ the front half had broken off some time ago. I look to Ruri she in turn looks at me and then we look at the gun.

"will you do it for me?" she ask looking down with shame in her face. I lift her face by the chin and look into her eyes. "…yes" regret and sorrow in my voice. We lean in for one last kiss it's warm and gentile with passion not unlike the night before in France.

As the sun got brighter I started holding her closer holding the gun in my hand stronger "_two quick one's in her chest then you"_ As I bring the gun to her chest she pushes me back "_oh thank god I don't know if I could have finished it"._

"Look at that its not the sun." pointing across the horizon.

She was right it was coming from the sky a bubble like sphere grew and started spreading all across the sky.

"It's beautiful" Ruri pointed out with a spark in her eyes.

"It certainly is" at this point it was to bright to make out what color it was until it got closer. With in a few seconds it seemed to be flooding across the land.

"That's a rather nice color of…"

/

**July/6/2186**

**Over Strait of Georgia/UNAS/Tuesday 8:36 AM**

"Well that was easy wouldn't you say Capitan Nolen sir" I said over the teams com.

"Keep it down Chief Novak something going on at HQ" the Capitan waved me down to keep me from responding. But in my immature ways I just look for someone else to talk to in the Kodiak. I was left with one of two prisoners in my care.

"Oi little Nem got anything to talk about before you go away for long time" the woman in question was held in restraints not even these new suits could break out of.

She just looks more or less at me but past me out the tinted glass. "not to you ass" she scoffed. That's when Mari nudged the prisoners face from looking at her with the butt of her Rifle.

"Stark don't talk to them, Cerberus doesn't have a track record for being captured alive these two wont last long no matter where we put to them" grumbling with spite about a well know fact with any Cerberus prisoners. (Inmate stabbings, overdosing in cell's at night, rogue guards shooting them etc)

"Take it easy Mari no need to make the prisoners nerves" Phil said trying to listen in on what the Capitan was focused on.

"By the way Stark have you heard from your brother at Arcturus Station or the one hanging in orbit?" Phil inquired leaning at the barrel of his new M-96 Mattock.

"no but I was going to do it when in get back to the HQ. Why?" Well at least I can say I'm talking.

"It's to late to do anything now" the prisoner said looking outside.

"what the hell are you tal..!" that's when the shuttle bobbed up and down and the volume on the loud speaker flared up. That when bits and peaces of the radio chatter just kept coming through.

"there everywhere!" zzzz

"this is New York Head quarters were being bombed I say again were being…zzzzzz"

"we got hostile infantry scattering all over the place…oh god some are at the doors already. zzzzz"

"fire your weapon damn it keep them off the runway" zzzzz

"open the armory damn were unarmed" zzzzz

By this time I was looking out the window and could see Vancouver with _"what's the word I'm looking for?"_ metal cuttlefish ship descending all around it.

"were all going the die we were to late" the girl said looking down. For or a brief moment I'm to shocked to say anything that can be considered a thought process.

Then I had one. "I think this was the briefing we were going to get when we returned."

**End Chapter 1**

Authors notes: This story came to me after I finished ME3 a second time and by then I wish there could be a story of the men and women left behind on Earth but there's far and few between (liar you've never found even one). This is one of the longer chapters some will be short almost like a journal. Some longer, maybe ¾ of this chapter's length. Now know this I'm in the process of finding a job and studding the Asvab, so you might not hear from me sometime. This is a story I hope I can keep and finish and not burn out and give up on. This story will stay teen and just maybe move up to M later, don't expect adult action in this to much (they'll more or less go to a fade to black leaving it to your imagination). If you see any errors let me know. Comments and suggestion are welcome.


	2. Strings hold the players

Disclaimer: Have no rights to Mass Effect or Bioware

**Terra Pericolosa**

**Chapter 2: Strings hold the Players Part I**

**June/28/2186**

**North Vancouver island/UNAS/9:56 AM**

"You know you can slow down right? It's not like will get there any faster with you driving like this." Sounding like she was close to a nerves breakdown Mari scooted just a little lower in her seat. "oh and please put the canopy back up"

Phil added his own complaint at this. "Yeah Stark I'm sure your sister and nephew would love to see you get back…alive" at this he leaned over the rail as if to cough up his last meal.

"You guys realize that at this very moment your contradicting your personality's right." Now I'm just trying get them off topic of there worry's

"How do you mean?" I kid you not they said this at the same time. "_Man if this was a cartoon I swear there heads would have grown" _

"FIRST" I said with one finger up. "Mari I'm surprised at you! You and me both know you love going fast anywhere on land" I said this with a hint of superiority. "Second you weren't complaining when we were lifting over the mountains yesterday." Then I looked into the rear view mirror at Phil. "and you Collins I'm surprised at you the most coming from the fishing districts of Boston you guys are basically married to the sea."

"Ok first" She is counting off with her fingers but in the fashion of having the other hand lift the fingers for the countdown. "you got the first thing right except you didn't underline LAND. We're going at nearly 88Km an hour over open water with just three feet separating us (that's two), any little thing over that and we go in for a drink. Besides that I rather die over land at least animals will eat me, out here I'd swell up like a pig before anything carnivorous ate me." (That's three) Novak -2/ Lakota +3

"Fine then what's your excuse Phil?" I'm sounding a little defeated at this point that I don't notice that the car is angling lower.

"Dude you just profile me and all my people that were all fishermen." "Your not?" I interjected. "No I got seasick just standing on the pear so I worked in the markets thanks for reminding me."

"Oh, sorry man." Now I felt like a prick but Phil being a good chum about it just waved it off like it was just a thing. Still what was the score now Novak -4/ Collins +2…damn

"Um, Stark!" Mari tried butting in.

"Come you guys, don't you love the rush of traveling fast next to another surface? Knowing that one wrong move and bam wipe-out!

"NO BUT WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT" at this I look forward just in the nick of time to pull up from a crest of water slamming it with the rear of the X2M (older model of the X3M). With a small just a small splash of water on us Mari and Phil both look at me with daggers in there eye's before Mari looked down at my lap and breaks a small smile before laughing along with Phil.

"What?" I was still to shocked to register what happened when I looked down to see a Codfish flopping around my lap. For a perfectly rational reason I panic a bit swerve the hovercraft left and right until I get the fish thrown out.

"Oh, Stark why did you do that the spirits just granted you a fine fish and you threw it out." Mari pouted looking under the craft as the fish splashed back into the water. "Man that was a good size too and I would know"

"Man I just can't win today can I?" I grumbled as I lift the craft into the lay line.

Codex

Despite the new and more popular X3M by the galactic community the X2M is still a favorite among the youth of humans as the retractable roof and the ability to go manually lower then the X3M. (as it was deemed to dangerous for new drivers) The practice goes back to humans early 21st century in the automobile industry.

Codex

Lifting, a new theme growing out of the old human sports of snowboarding, skydiving, surfing and skating. The board itself ranges in length from as small as 1 meter to the longest of 2½ meters. With the smallest eezo engine to date the board climes and thrust faster the more the petals are pushed down by the front and rear feet. This is not to say you can fly indefinitely as the core still needs to cool down. This is where the small tube like turbines comes into effect as do the sports the board was made for. As the board heats up, the power start's lowering so that the rider is to 'skit' the surface of there environment. Surfing is the fastest sport with cooling power for lifters along with skydiving. Snowlifting is considered the most dangerous as the speed's one falls is hazarders to non observant lifters.

Vancouver 

Alliance UNAS Headquarters

"All right guys are sure you don't what to stay at my sister's complex? Its way better then the barracks and Anna would just love to see you again Mari." I asked as Phil and Mari got out of the craft.

"No, sorry Stark but I have to call my father and sign us in because you TWO never do it and I'm just to tired to play with your nephew at this time.

"Count me out to your sis is still angry at me for calling her pregnant when she had already given birth already." Phil jumped as I threw a soda cup at him.

"All right but don't go asking for pic's of my nephews birthday party later Mari." With that I flew off to the other side of the river.

As soon as Stark was out of sight Phil elbowed Mari. "What?"

"Why didn't you go with him you could have moved on him a bit and have some alone time?" checking Mari's facial expressions for a clue of what she was going to say.

"You kidding that's a low move beside he's not ready for anything close to commitment in the love sector. Besides that we're in a line of work that could get us killed within the next week for all we know, and nether one of use would give it up right now at this point in are lives." Mari didn't even see Phil walking off already. "What ever make's you sleep at night babe girls aren't my kind of thing anyway."

At this Mari perked up at bit. "Oh did you ever call that Cortez guy you talked with in the hanger bay?"

"No I could tell he wasn't ready for anything at the time but I still keep him in my contacts. Why?" raising an eyebrow at her curiosity.

"It's just so cute how you're a charmer with the men you hit on." Mari giggled along the hall way to there room's. "Your impossible to keep down you know that?"

Alliance Family Quarters

Anna Novak Residents

As Stark pulled out his duffel bag and board he took in the city lights as well as the Administration building across the river. _"There's a lot of activity for this time of year, I'm pretty sure the drill was week after next." _If he wasn't mistaken but one of the helipads islands was packed with A-61 Mantis gunship's which was weird for Earth military drills. "_Maybe there was a threat about how slow Shepard's trial is going again" _

As Stark walked up to the house the porch's auto lights turned on as well as inform his sister as she opened the door just before his first nock.

"Hey bro have fun up north?" she asked. "Hey family hugs first before questions" she huffed with out disappointment in it. "You still do that? You know dad is thousands of miles away right?"

"He's going to be disappointed when he hears that. Now where is my little nephew?" looking over her shoulder I see a little head poking over the main hall way.

"Uncle Stark your back! Did you have fun in the north? Did you go lifting over the mountains? Did Aunty Mari and Uncle Philly push you out of bed again?" Anna was just covering her mouth from laughing from all the questions.

"Take it easy will you just let me get my stuff inside, here hold my board while I get your gifts." After that the kid would have impress the most veteran bellboy about how he move my stuff so quickly. After words we sat around the table to wine down with my nephew just jittering in his seat.

"Mom can I open my gifts already from Uncle Stark" I think he was pulling out the puppy dog eyes on her while pleading his case.

As soon as the words "fine" left my sisters lips the kid was half way to the small stack by the door. He really just went at it the first this he pulled out was a silver and white hooded sweater the next two boxes were model ships one being the SSV Arizona the other being a new WA fighter ship with a blue decal and painting.

"Thanks Uncle Stark this is the best." The night went on for an hour with my nephew telling me he could sometimes see Commander Shepard from a window where he played waiting for his mother.

That night Stark had an odd dream to say the least. At first he was walking down a cloudy street with no discernable markings or signs, next thing he knew his team was walking with him all walking a bit ahead to the point he couldn't see who was who. Then just as quickly they stared to flake away until no one was left. Not sure if he was in control of this dream Stark just kept walk until someone came about from another street and stood under a lamp post, with nothing to make who they might be the only clue he got was a rifle held to the side of the person. Then the figure stated to run out of the light, seeing as it might be point less going after a dream opted to turn and see what the figure had run from. What felt like a pulse plowing the fog bank away he could see a sphere like energy moving across the land.

Before waking up from the push of that wave, the most nerve cutting sound he had ever heard in his life filled the air a combination of a siren and a large horn ripped at the very soul.

I thruster off the couch with sweat all over and what was almost a small heart attack. "What the fuck was that?" When no one responded I just went back to bed "just a dream"

**End part I**

Author's notes: Ok that was longer then I made it out to be…but that's a good thing I think. Again if you see errors let me know and I'll try to fix it.

In the next chapter the bad guys come out so like wait and think of scary stuff (it's not even scary). You might have notice how the kid look's right…I'm just saying. Anna is a single mother the father walked out on her when she got pregnant if you're wondering. Oh and don't say I copied that codex thing half of all the story's I read have it.


	3. Illusiveness has Players

Disclaimer: Have no rights to Mass Effect or Bioware

**Terra Pericolosa**

**Chapter 3: Illusiveness has players Part 2**

**4 days before Arrival/July/XX/2186**

**Horsehead Nebula/Anadius/ Cronos Station**

The Illusive Mans Office 

It had been very active around here lately that I more or less forgot my duty for a fraction of a millisecond thinking about it before I went right back to it. With the news coming from Batarian space me and all the other VI's on the station were occupied with keeping the Alliance from piecing the information together, that the Reapers were here. I had just gotten my last report from the Dr. Eva unit on Mars when I got a summons to the main office. "Hephaestus" Once I put myself in drone form I observe another VI dispersing most likely Ares I even feel him passing me threw the circuitry.

I take note that Kai Leng is in the far back corner of the room.

"Hephaestus I need you to make a team list from are operatives in North America for Operation Blackbeard and include VI Apollo for the Dr. Adam's body as well.

"Would you like it now or later sir?" I was under the impression that time was a factor but one should always ask TIM (something he picked up from the boys in the labs) for confirmation.

"Now would be good." He instructed without anything discernable in his voice of gratitude.

"At once sir" for no other reason then to give the humans visual confirmation that I was working I moved the sphere layers that made up the drone around in rotations. "Done, should I read it to you or send it to your tablet sir?"

"Both, read me the top three profiles." Snatching the tablet from his armrest he waited for me to start.

"Should I start with Truth or Dare sir?" I asked. "…excuse me what was that?" fearing the human wouldn't take the meaning well I explained in detail.

"Sorry sir but the first two operatives have worked together for some time and seem to have made there C.N's a running joke sir" the human huffed his cigarette but waved me to continue.

"Sir, Field Operative C.N (Code Name) Dare, real name Ruri Kuro is one of are top snipers as well as a loyal agent with no Reaper implants duo to her prier condition. I recommended her to either should the mission go wrong, take out Commander Shepard or assist in there capture."

"Next is Field Operative C.N Truth, real name Lilith Krono. She is part of Kai Leng's first batch of Phantom trainees and because she is a loyal member her implants have been held back because of her last deployment." My brief pause in the report was not missed by the humans as they question me with here eyes.

Giving into pressure a very un VI thing to do; "Sir, I need your confirmation on this next operative as I was hesitant to add him to the list?" the Illusive Man looked at the data pad as well as Leng. "Huh, I don't like him either sir he's another Paul Grayson waiting to happen, he already has the Red Sand problem." Leng added his own concerns.

"Leng I'm surprised by you this man took out an Asari Justicar and commando unit in under 2½ minutes and you're not impressed?" the man put hate in his next words. "No"

"Non the less read the profile." Waving me on to continue my explanation.

"Field Overseer C.N Siberia, real name Georgi Stalin one of are few elite Aquila that go into the fields. First to take the reaper implants after we were finished with Grayson. The man's last mental exam was canceled half way when he went on a 'Blood Rage' of shorts."

"He'll do but I want him as backup only, if anything goes wrong he is to kill all the operatives are we clear?" the man checked the list and turn back to his projection.

"Sir before I go Morpheus just got a report from are mole in S.T.G as well as my own from Dr. Eva, would you like me to read them now."

"No I'll do it go along get the team informed and send Siberia a Inferno armor set as well."

"Right away sir"

Cerberus Codex

**Operation Blackbeard**

The objective of this operation is to get a Cerberus infiltration team to enter UNAS Alliance HQ. Dressed in Alliance blue's the team is to get as close to the SR2 Normandy as well as Commander Shepard. Once the team is with in proximity of objectives there are to hold Shepard hostage until pickup via Normandy with VI Dr. Adam to replace EDI. If either team fails to meet there assignment in the time allowed by field team leaders the targets are to be eliminated as well as team suicide to avoid capture.

Hephaestus is one of several VI's on Cronos station his original purpose is to forge any and all 'paper work' needed within the Cerberus chain; as well as guide misinformation to enemies of the organization.

As the name insures Ares is the VI in charge of all Cerberus trooper and navel deployments including war assets.

Morpheus original and still important job is the welfare of all personnel within the organization. Described as an all seeing doctor and manipulator, he manages all informants and interested party members. He has recently taken on all administration duties such as payroll, background checks and others minor duties.

Cerberus Facility: North Star 

Coast Mountains: Mount Sirenia/ 2 Days before Arrival 

It was a quiet summer day in the mountains, mostly nothing out of the ordinary aside from two women jogging along a small rocky path going with the terrain whether it be snow, water, or grass.

One of the two women is of Asian dissent roughly 5'11 with a dark violet colored hair and a short angled bob hairstyle. She had what appeared to be genetically modified lavender eyes with a small fading freckle line.

The woman jogging next to her was of African dissent maybe 6'1 with the brighter side of brown skin; light baby blue hair accompanied with a short cut and modified red eyes.

"Did you read the mission report we got? It's about time we did something I was getting bored from this rotation back home." Both women jumped a log that must have fallen some time ago.

"Reading it right now, and so far I do not like it. It's more akin to suicide by cop or in this case military police." She wiped some sweat from her forehead. "And this guy there sending us sounds like a nut case if you ask me." Pushing a branch out of the way they continue on going up hill.

"So are you going to refuse the mission?" The women being just above average height looked down on the smaller women. (But not by much)

The said women just looked a little sad but smiled again. "If my life is required…" A small pause in her speech. "…my debt to Cerberus and the illusive man is worth it."

The other women just smiled. "Good because your early retirement plan would consist of me having to cut you down" The sad part was that it was all true.

Just then they rounded the path and came into site of there bunker. Nothing fancy or something one could see from the air just a landing platform for one, a garage with a Red Cross painted Hammerhead for there cover should someone ask, and a observation room a level above. With a total of 15 men and women (5 girls, 10 men) the base was just right for field operatives. When they got closer they could see that 2 unmarked Kodiaks had just left. The base's VI Yeti came on to there com with what they were about to ask.

"Operative Truth and Dare you're needed in the control room at this moment." He was a useful little guy not to smart but useful. Not wanting to keep there guest waiting they changed out of there sweats. Walking into the observation room in Cerberus officer's uniform; sat down and looked to the man staring outside. The men next to him turn around first looking like the perfect Arian aside from the red interface visor that ended in his head.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Apollo VI monitor of the Sol system the body before you is Prototype 303 cover name Dr. Adam my companion before you is Overseer Siberia we are to assist in Operation Blackbeard with in the next few hour's we will discuses the details of everyone's role in this endeavor." The other man just turn momentarily to us just to get a look, he was not a pretty fellow. A white buzz cut, grey eyes and easily 6'6 with a frame of a box almost like a caveman, he'd put a drill instructor to shame.

The next two hours in the briefing room with everyone got boring fast and the big guy never said a thing which made me question more as to why he was here. The only thing I picked up aside form the roles of everyone was that we got Cerberus Assault Armor not big bulky ones the smooth higher tech ones, of course those weren't for me and Lilith we kept are Nemesis and Phantom uniform. When it was all set and done everyone went there own way as for me and Lilith we went to are lockers.

"Hey I'm going running one last time tomorrow what to come with?" Lilith asked pulling her things out.

"Sorry can't got to make last minute adjustments to my Cyclops Hood. But if we make it threw this mission you can take me to the city for once sis." Pulling out her rifle Ruri went to the adjustment worktable. "What do you think level 5 barrel and a L3 scope?" "Yeah, yeah that's fine." "Are you even listening to me? Ehw don't wear that." Referring to Krono's Collector Armor she had gotten for being part of Omegas capture. "It makes you look like a cicada for heavens shake."

"That's only if you put the helmet on too so take it easy. Besides I like how it fits my frame so well, and sticks out my 'assets' so well." Shaking her bust in front of Ruri, who just rolled her eyes at the immaturity. "What about your Phantom suit, isn't it good for doing that?" Still trying to win at everything she does. "Can't wear that one in public and it feels more like a wetsuit too thank you very much and goodbye."

Afterwards Ruri was closing shop around the base checking in on her guest who preferred to stay in the command room, Dr. Adam seemed to be talking to Yeti vocally _"weird for a VI". _The Overseer just waved her to go while reading into a tablet which she was just too happy to do. Going outside to see the stars she came across the newest guy coming outside of a closet.

"Trooper what are you doing at this time of night?" He had been here for over two months nothing particular about him stuck out. "Mam! Sorry just finished cleaning a spill in the garage heading in right now" He rust past her in a small sprint. Being the curries one that she was, Ruri looked inside the broom closet not finding anything to show that he was cleaning something. _"Maybe he was rubbing one off…at least he cleaned that up well"_ Being it was a small base and leave was hard to get it could get rather 'lonely' seeing as she and Lilith were off the market leaving only three other women to choose who to release 'stress' with. _"Buyers market" _

Once outside Ruri went down a small path to a drop off of the cliff and looked to the sky. "When the Reapers get here the Illusive Man will know what to do." She really and truly believed that, how could he fail with all he's done.

5 Minutes Earlier

"Captain Cerberus is making its move I repeat Fire Alarm is ago" Sho Lin finished his report and dismantle his communication devise into varies cleaning supplies. Walking out he ran in to Ruri who he swore did her rounds early. _"This is bad, think of something damn it…oh I got it". _After his little run in with one of the commanding officers of the base, Lin checked his gear for the next day. _"Shits going to hit the roof man I'd better make it unharmed or Larns and Nimitz are going to win the bet"._

Command Room

"Siberia a scrambled message just left the base it could be a security breach shall I awake everyone?" Apollo had just found out himself from Yeti when they had been discussing each member in the base's social life. "It seems the message left threw multiple exit ports so as to not pinpoint the origin sir" If he had been a real person he might have ducked from the tablet hitting his physical body.

"Useless Robot you will do no such thing. If these idiots find out that there compromised they will pack up and leave before the fun so keep it down. There all going to die anyway when the Alliance gets here, so me and you are going to leave in the morning and complete the objective." The little blue shine coming from the mans right eye was glowing just a bit brighter as he continued to get closer to Apollo. "I see sir then what of the mole?" Siberia just smiled more in what the human call 'over enthusiasm'.

"I already know who it is but I'll hunt him down later…now stop talking before I kill you. All I have to say is you were gaining AI properties and I took action after you killed every one on the Normandy." At this point he was in Apollo's face. "I'd never dream of it sir"

Huffing Siberia walked away to a bunk he pulled out earlier. "I know you wouldn't, you can't even dream."

Cerberus Codex

Cerberus has a number of Field bases across every continent North America has itself 5 bases with the Caribbean included. There locations are as follows: Yucatan peninsula, Kansas Plains, Appalachian Mountains, Coast Mountains, and the British Virgin Islands. The Field bases provide fire teams and local support for any operation should they be needed. Cover Operatives can report safely from any of the following bases.

Apollo is the VI monitor of all Cerberus activity in the Sol system. Apollo is one of the oldest VI's Cerberus has within itself; worry about his age and the amount of knowledge he has collect over the year have prompted some to think that Apollo might one day acquire AI intelligent.

Yeti is the VI of the North American region; his home and main server are within the very walls of North Star Base, Yeti is currently next in line to take over Apollo within the next few years. [side note: Yeti is to be renamed after his promotion]

An Aquila by all intents of the word is a specter within Cerberus ranks with the authority to investigate, kill, overrule, and take command of any Ground/Navel forces. Aquila's only answer to the Illusive Man and Overseer Kai Leng. There are only 5 know Aquila's 1 of which have stepped down from (Redacted) position many years ago. There C.N's are as follows: Siberia, Israeli, Equator, Fault, and Cancer (Retired)

Part 2 End

Authors notes: Again longer then I intended. I truly didn't see me making the VI's bigger in the plot but now I might have to make them a profile in my notes so I don't lose track of them. Oh and leave me something of a review, people don't read stories that haven't gotten any…they can be one worded for all I care. Good, great, give me more, you suck, poop. Any of those will do. Again please tell me if you see or read any errors.

Next is my first take on action scenes oh and you meet Nova Team so far you've only read of 4, 6 to go.


	4. Domestic Disturbance

Disclaimer: Have no rights to Mass Effect or Bioware

**Terra Pericolosa**

**Chapter 4: Domestic Disturbance**

**Day of Arrival/July/XX/2186**

**Sol System **

Alliance Headquarters: Vancouver 3:00 A.M 

Aside from it being way too early to be doing combat Sims or the fact that the coffee and tie were cold this day could have gotten any worse. It seems at some time last night are old friend Sho Lin finally called in the big guns for his 'other job'. Not that I don't miss the short guy but it was getting boring around here without the local Ti Kwan Do master to bring the big brutes around here down a peg.

Phil and Mari were already in the firing range by the time I got in so was Marcus and Mike the two M&M of the team. Both soldiers both gun crazy, if they weren't trying to beat one another in bodybuilding they kept trying to convince the other that there gun's were better.

The one difference being there profession, Mike Larns was a E6 certified explosive expert or better known as 'Demo-Man'. But being that he never tried hard to ace a promotion exam he was going to stay a Corporal for the rest of his career. Being a colony kid he always flaunts about how easy Earth has it and how it takes places like his native Terra Nova to make it better. _"What an ass" _I say it's not all that easy here.

Marcus Nimitz was a navel man too heart and it showed K5 profession level but because of small accidents he was stuck as a marine on groundside duty. So having nothing better to do he got the largest firearms a man could carry. Maybe the only reason he was downer sometimes was that he was a slave up until he was 8 and seeing as it was marines that save him it was only natural he followed.

"Hey guys you arm grapple yet I'd have love to see who won this time" its fun to egg them on so long as they don't add me to the games.

"Sorry as the medic of the group I advised them not to do anything hasty before this little raid." Kurt Rommel answered behind a locker row.

"Kurt! How was Frankfurt? Family doing good?" he waved me down before I asked another question.

"Relax family's fine and the fatherland has never been better. I'm telling you man those pointy rocks you go lifting on are nothing compared to the Alps." German pride what can you do?

"I'll take your word on it maybe next time." I look back at the M&M brothers to see a new guest talking to them. "who's the new face?" I ask _"I'm always out of the loop." _

"Oh that's the new kid Ryan Summers been here all week with the brothers, think they like him being a marine and all…thou a little on the scrawny side don't you think?" being as I vaguely remember being told of a replacement and not being here to show him the ropes I opted for the easy way.

"Hey Summers double time over time." For a little guy he runs fast. "Kurt tablet and profile please." _"I hate exerting myself but it comes with the rank" _

Kurt handed the tablet over with me just giving it a small once over it was mostly for show to get the kid nerves. "Not bad Geth, slavers, merc band, and hostile world clean up."

"Sir reporting as order what does this Operations Chief require." The kid seemed a bit on edge at the knees but that was normal.

"Tell me about yourself Summers." I was cheating this but I just needed the basics.

"Private 2nd class Ryan Summers K1 Marine, Biotic Adapt, born Bekenstein colony and…"Ryan started staring into my chest I thought there was a stain for a sec.

"A real N7…It's an honor to meet you sir." The Ryan kid must have been in shock or something to not notice the number next to the N, I kind of just scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Summers look closer." He did with some puzzlement. "N4?"

"_Oh boy here we go again."_ "I didn't pass the course a lot don't make it." I must have either scared him or disappointed him because he looked kind of both. "Look you what to meet a real N7?"

At this Ryan perked up with a gleam in his eyes. So I guided him over to the Sims room were Captain Nolen was fighting drones in hand to hand combat. He just seemed to glide along the floor with his Sentinel armor on cutting away legs, arms, and heads with his footwork and acrobatic movements. Thing was he must have been at it for some time because the duel omni blade system was glowing red from overuse lucky that's when he finished off the last mech. Soon after the Captain walked out in his N7 Defender armor with the helmet tucked under his arm.

"I see you're showing around are new squad mate Chief Novak finely decided not show some initiative around here." Nolen wasn't as big as the M&M brothers but he had muscle in anyplace you could exercise to an art form. I would have told him I was doing no such thing but a mail carrier dropped by the reckroom.

"Chief Novak your special delivery just got in along with several others that came with it. I put in you locker already with the rest…oh and gunny is on her way." Great if there was one person who wanted my position, rank, and demotion it was Gunnery Chief Liza Perez. Point: she hated that I went got the N7 training and dropped out, got ranked above her when she was aiming too be the Captains right had man…woman, and that I let her do the things I'm responsible for.

"Captain Nolen sir Intel just confirmed Sho Lins report and command just gave the green light we move in 2 hours permission to begin briefing." God she was giving me that looks that said look at me I'm gaining favor with the Captain and you should be ashamed for not giving it your all. I in turn lip talked to her saying "_that's not the only way you want to please the Captain" _She just blushed with anger before she composed herself and continued.

In the briefing room I stood next to while Perez was on the other side speaking to everyone and already Mari was ignoring what she said already getting the details form me. I just half heartedly listen in mostly what I got was either ware a Death mask, Recon hood or Breather helmet as Cerberus could track your identification. Oh and to keep an eye out for the two officers with in the base including the two new guest Lin had yet to get an ID on only that one was a synthetic.

30min later I had my Serrice Council Armor with a Recon hood and my trusty M-55 Argus and M-5 Phalanx. Just as I was heading to the hanger me and walked ran into James Vega. He couldn't talk long only saying Shepard had gotten a summons to the review board later today, to bad even if this Op went smooth the paper work for everyone would last most of the day. Just before liftoff a message came though the com system. "When you boys get back Admiral Anderson has a black letter briefing for you so get back soon."

"That's odd what does an Admiral need from us you don't think it has to do with that Reaper rumor?" I asked Nolen who in turn seemed in deep thought. "Maybe" Was all I got.

Coast Mountains 5:44

Mari was checking her scope and barrel on her M-29 Incisor and N7 Hurricane for the 5th time so far while Phil just counted his thermal clips on the M-27 Scimitar in his lap. For her Infiltrator armor she and everyone aside the Captain had a white/black color theme in solid or camo form. Liza came up to her just then N7 Crusader at her side. "Your up Lakota. You know where to setup"

"Yes Gunnery Chief Perez 30 meters in front of the base. But how do we get close don't they have a smart VI?"

She just patted me on the shoulder. "Relax Lin put a virus in that should give us a 20min opening." If you didn't know they were taking in a professional manner you were dead wrong. If there was a cloud bubble to show above them you'd get Mari defending Stark from a bullying Perez. While in Lizas you'd get her laughing next to Nolen with Stark and Mari bowing to her. (She has a big EGO)

Once in range the virus activated leaving the team to separate into position. Mari setup like she was told watching everyone else. Stark and the M&M brothers would zip line into the over watch while everyone busted into the front door. Phil was busy planting explosives to a Hammerhead that was sitting out front then joined the rest, T-minus 2 minutes. While this was a series operation Mari couldn't help but move her scope up to where Stark was. _"Damn that's one hell of a fine ass."_

Cerberus Facility: North Star 

Coast Mountains: Mount Sirenia

Ruri was a little spooked to say the least something was off she just couldn't finger it out. Oh yes Apollo and the Overseer are nowhere to be seen, Lilith is late on her early run, the coffee and tie was cold just when the team was getting Op jitters. Never the less she opened the weapons locker for everyone issuing out the armor while she was at it.

"Edward, Bella, Jacob see if I missed something in the Command room if are guest left a message for me as to where they went. Oh and see if Yeti is ok he wont respond to me." For the most part she was also getting the jitters without Lilith around but she had to stay strong in front of everyone. So for now she just kept passing Mattocks and attachable part for it.

Ruri was just finishing packing her duffel sack (more like box) with her personnel effects just incase they didn't return for some time after this mission when an explosion erupted down the hall. She pushed her last belonging in the duffel, grabbed her rifle and ran into the new guy.

"Ma'm the Alliance is here we need to get out the hanger now!" Yeti chooses that time to join in as well. "Sorry for the delay Dare but my system was flooded with explicit images and junk data but as the man recommend you should go to the back hanger. Before you ask I've already notified Truth she was equipped with her armor before her run. Truth also is heading to the hanger awaiting you." Ruri gave a huff of frustration. "Damn it fucking Alliance, Yeti leave a dummy copy of yourself then go to sleep." "Right away Mam it's been an honor" Ruri checked around the corner to see Marco firing into the hallway to his left when a explosive projectile impacted him not doing much the first time but it knocked him from cover that round after round hit him before he hit the ground.

Firebase: North Star

Coast Mountains: Mount Sirenia/3min Before

"Ok you guys ready?" Stark was the middle man between the M&M each activating there ammo mod. Mike had his Chakram Launcher with a Disrupter setting while Marcus put Shredder on his M-76 Revenant. "…don't you think that's a little over kill?"

Marcus just put on a wondering look at me. "What Mari already told me our targets aren't the one's down below so that gives me permission to go ape shit on there asses." Mike and I just shrugged it off.

"T-minus 20 seconds good luck" Mari said over the com. At this Mike charged up his Chakram, I triple checked my inferno ammo and Marcus taped both repellent ropes on his hips.

"All teams ready go, go, go."

With this all three jumped down the cliff face before giving a large push off the rock. In the spilt seconds they had Stark unleashed a Shockwave blowing the window inwards before his line blew off giving him momentary air time which he brought down a Nova wave blasting a table over. The three targets before them never stood a chance one of them didn't even have a helmet.

Marcus got the first kill or overkill if you will all he kept doing was putting shoots into some pretty boy who just wouldn't go down do to the fact that his body jerked form the constant stream of heat sinks going into him. Marcus go bored fast after putting more then half his clip into the guy that he just shot a Carnage which blew the guy to chunks of bad meat all over the place.

Freaking out the woman covered in meat/blood jump from behind the table with a Eviscerator. Not wanting to make a mess I put three across the her chest just like that but her armor took it well getting worried I'd take a full on shotgun blast to me Mari put a three round burst into the screaming woman's head blasting it apart. _"I have to thank her later"_

"BELLA, YOU KILLED HER YOU FUCKING BITCH"

A crazed man burst from his cover bring out his omniblade for a personnel kill at me but he didn't get far as a high powered disk struck him pinning him to the wall with a another disk following into his upper calf leg. "Down boy you'll she your girlfriend soon" Mike chuckled.

Starks team was just about to move into the hall way when two doors open with SMG blasting away getting his team to take cover. "Mari you got anything?" "Sorry there at an angel I can only see there feet"

Just before he gave a command shots came from the right side killing the closes gunman at the door and making the other fall back. When I stuck my head over to see Captain Nolen and the rest of the team were passing by. "Care to join us Chief Novak?" Not that I failed or anything but he said it like a father passing his undetermined son at something he should be good at.

North Star Hanger

Ruri was prepping the Kodiak with the new guy when something hit her, how did he know about the hanger it was for emergency exits for officers. He was coming behind her at the time so acting normal tall he was at her back. Just before Lin could knock Dare out she spun around and had a Hornet in his face. "You're a spy aren't you" Lin gave up with a shrug. "Well you got me go ahead turn me into the coppers"

She was not pleased how did he infiltrate her base, her team no he would pay right here right now. As she pulled the trigger the gun burst with heat and dropped from her hand. But years of training guided her to kick Lin off the rising platform she spun around to see an Alliance engineer pointing at her.

"_Most likely overheated my gun!" _She pulled out here sniper rifle but a blue haze grew around her, she could feel herself lifting off the ground. It was Lin he was on the floor but still awake trying to keep Ruri suspended in the air with his pull.

Not having this Ruri pointed her rifle down at Lins face before an explosion blew open the door and in rushed a squad. One of the first in saw Ruri pointing down with a rifle to his comrade and thus used a biotic charge to get up to her level smashing into Ruri knocking her to the wall and blacking out.

As her vision darkens she saw the man get on his ness in front of her face and with a fake southern accent said. "Ma'm we have a warrant to search this premises for illegal activates. _"Oh god I was taken out by this ass." _

"Good job Stark I don't think my shotgun could have gotten her." Phil stated

Stark just waved it off as if it was nothing and lifted the girl he took down over his shoulder. "Summers help Collins close that hanger bay door." He looked over to were Phil was when he notice a flicker of the wall move! "PHIL! PHANTOM BEHIND YOU!"

Outside 3 Minutes before

Lilith was running as fast as she could as soon as the Alliance Kodiaks dropped someone off in the trees further back the path. While running she threw aside her running sweats showing her Phantom armor underneath reaching into the pouch on her leg she pulled out the assassin hood. Just before breaking the tree line she stopped to see a team mounting at the front door as well as a three man team above the observation room. "Why can't I contact anyone inside? Damn it!"

Before she could go in for a kill on what looked like the leader of the group they sprung into action and blasted the doors down. Making up her mind that everyone inside was going to die she rushed to a hidden rock ladder, stopping and flipping a switch the fake rock face opened. She knew Ruri was already heading to the hanger they both promised if they ever left it be together.

By the time she got in she could see Ruri kicking someone of the elevator, before she could call her on the headset a person charged at Ruri. "No!" Before her anger got to her she could see the Marine lifting her onto his shoulder. "I wont let them take you alive Ruri see then notice a Marine working on the manual control panel. "You're first." Cloaking Truth pulled out a diamond cut Katana from her back and got closer the man.

Before she could strike, the Marine from earlier yelled at his comrade that she was there. "Die!"

Firebase: North Star 

Now

"PHIL! PHANTOM BEHIND YOU!"

"Shit." Phil turned with Scimitar in hand and getting a shot on his target but not powerful enough to kill only decloaking her. The Phantom brought up a sword and with split time thinking brought up his own weapon slowing the blade as it cut the shotgun in half allowing his barrier to lessen the blow but still it pushed him down.

"Die"

Before anything happened Summers jumped in and started shooting at the Phantom not a lot of damage but he pushed her back. Having enough time Phil shot his charged Arc pistol knocking her barrier out.

Seeing on his display that the Phantom was vulnerable Ryan tried crippling her but they forgot how agile a Phantom could be. Truth let loose a flash bang blinding everyone but knowing she couldn't get to Dare jumped out the closing bay door.

"I'm sorry Ruri I'll find you I promise. I wont let them put you in a prison alone." Truth used the small amount of thrust in her boots to get a soft landing and start running into the woods.

7:02 A.M

"Ok people leave everything to the security detail to handle the scene we leave in 5" Liza announced over the com.

"Come on Perez wait for Novak to get killed before you take everything he does" Marcus chipped his own thoughts into the gag of the team. "I sure she'll do in the Chief herself one day…and the Captain." If Perez hadn't need of the tablet in her hands she would be beating the crap out of the M&Ms right this instant with it (and she'd make it last). But profession restrained her so she did the next best thing.

"Ok boys you get to escort the shuttle with the dead bodies…happy" Victory was so sweet. "…Latina bitch" they whispered.

"THAT'S IT YOU BABOSOS (retards) YOUR DEAD!" just then the Captain walked out the tree's. "Take it easy Gunnery Chief remember professionalism and restraint you'll never get anywhere losing your cool like that your still down the chain to have fun like that.

"Cap…Captain you heard all that?" if you could she how red her face became with that tan skin already you'd die laughing.

"No sorry I turned off my headset when I went for a leak…why what did I miss?" Hanging her head low Perez hoping he might have heard them, might get why she was trying to get closer to him but to no avail. "Nothing sir"

As everyone piled on there Kodiaks Stark walked up to Phil with a Mattock and a duffel bag he found in the base. "Phil until you get something to replace your shotgun" He then looked up to the prisoner that in turn was looking at the duffle.

"This yours?" She just confirmed with a shake of the head. "Anything I should know about what's inside?" She shook for no…not that it mattered what she wanted. Stark pulled the lid off the expandable bag but not without her screaming in his face. "Don't you know what no means that's my stuff!" Oh she just egged him with that. Mari joined them at this time. "What's going on?"

"Nothing just my little 'Nem' here might have a gun or get out of jail free card for all I know in…here" Everyone blushed with what Stark had in his hands, a nice pare of violet lacey underwear with a matching bra hooked to it.

"…oh sorry" Mari just gave him a back head slap with a little more strength then usual. "YOU idiot lady's get there stuff inspected by me or 'ZZ'. Now give me that." As fast as a man could Stark did with red still on his face. Mari got to work fast and handed it back. "It's clean…nice stuff by the way"

Dare just looked down in frustration then looked to the side to another prisoner who was looking with eye that said he was seeing her in the undergarments. "YES they go with the hair color NOW LOOK that way."

Perez popped on the screen in the cabin. "All right people back home weapons, prisoners, and evidence is accounted for." As they lifted off Phil turned around to Dare with speculation in his eye's. "…so do the drapes match the carpet?" In a united front Stark punch, Mari slapped, and Dare kick at the same time knocking Collins on his back. "What we were all thinking it."

End Part 1

Authors Notes: Sorry but my eye's burn so much right now I could not get to the Arrival even when I said so…so sue me…please don't I have very little money. This Chapter was going to be longer but this seemed a fine break so yeah. If any of you are reading my profile know that I don't really touch it so it's outdated by 2 years or so but then again my first story was a flop with errors everywhere. Just so you all know I am already working on a chapter before I post the current one. Reviews and comments are welcomed.

PS: I am always going back and fixing past chapters for reading errors or misspelling because i keep seeing odd things. (even when i ready them like 5x before posting.) so help me out on that.


End file.
